


Twisted Tropes

by ashleyerwinner



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Angst, Anniversary, Baker!Dean, Bakery and Coffee Shop, Blowjobs, Childhood Friends, DeanCas - Freeform, Destiel - Freeform, F/F, F/M, Fake Marriage, Fake/Pretend Relationship, First Kiss, Fluff, Jealousy, M/M, Married Couple, NSFW, Professor!Cas, Roommates, Science Bitch - Freeform, Sexual Content, Smut, Soulmate AU, Student!Dean, Tags to be added, Teacher!Dean, Trope Challenge, bottom!Dean, cheater!Dean, coffee shop AU, dad!Cas, parental pep talks, rival coffee shops
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-28
Packaged: 2018-07-15 12:16:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 19,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7222000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleyerwinner/pseuds/ashleyerwinner
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>50 days of tropes for Dean and Cas, from corny to angsty and everything inbetween.</p><p>*Edit: I've renamed this from 50 Days of Destiel to Twisted Tropes</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Soulmate AU

**Author's Note:**

> Since this is the first chapter, I'll let you readers know that I'll tag every chapter with any triggers in the notes of the chapter. Enjoy this labor of love!

Running late for work, Dean shuffled through the morning mob on his way to the coffee shop. His alarm clock hadn’t woken him up, not for the first time, and even though coming in late was a serious offense in Bobby’s eyes, being late and cranky and off his game was even worse. So, being late with coffee and a few of Bobby’s favorite donuts from his favorite coffee place might land him in the dog house with only an “idjit” and the neverending worry of Bobby’s clogged arteries. Still, better than the alternative.

So, he stands in the crowded coffee shop, waiting in an obnoxiously long line in the middle of sleepless zombies, not much unlike himself. A sea of coffee addicts looking for their fix. Caffeine-deprived and annoyed, he glanced down at his watch, strategically placed below his soulmate clock. 7:24 A.M., and 25 years, 6 months, 2 days, 3 hours, 22 minutes and 48 seconds of his life spent without meeting his soulmate.

The clock would stop when he met them, his soulmate. And considering how often he’d check to see if his clock was still ticking, he’d know immediately. The black inked numbers never stopped moving, making it considerably harder to ignore, even if you weren’t a person who was dying to meet your other half. Your _soul_ mate. He’d wanted to meet his soulmate young, and spend every tickless and timeless second with them, but 25 years later, nothing.

Sam had met his soulmate on his first day of his freshman year in college, after getting lost on campus and bumping into the upbeat blonde Jess. Sam claimed his heart stopped in its tracks the moment their eyes met, and that’s how he knew. 18 years, 4 months, 6 days, 15 hours, 30 minutes on the dot. That’s where Sam’s clock stayed. Dean had never been more jealous of his brother in his life, even though he’d never admit it. So, a string of meaningless flings occupied Dean’s empty bed, a distraction from the impending thought that he’d never meet his soulmate. Or worse, he’d look down and find his clock gone. His soulmate dead. A bare wrist was immediate sympathy in the world. Most people without a clock wore something to cover it up; they’d find a watch, a bracelet, they’d tattoo over it. Whatever they could do. Dean was already embarrassed he’d gone a fourth of his life without his soulmate. He couldn’t imagine having no clock at all.

Finally at the front of the line, Dean ordered a dark roast coffee for himself, and two bear claws for Bobby, paid, and stood to the side to wait for his order. He checked his phone, avoiding glancing down at his wrist in front of the whole shop, knowing how desperate it made him look. He knew what it would say, down to the last second anyway. He scrolled through Facebook, through painless reminders that he was one of the last people in his life without a soulmate to call his own, and tried to shrug off the bitterness.

“Dean,” called the barista, and Dean shoved his phone hastily back into his pocket and went to grab the goods. He took the coffee in one hand, and the bag of donuts in the other, and turned around – directly into a wall of person that was apparently behind him. Hot coffee splashed down his front, his chest, stomach, splashed around his feet, taking his breath away. He barely had time for the shock to wear off to feel the pain of what was sure to be at least a little bit of blistering before the guy was grabbing napkins and dabbing him, apologizing profusely.

“What the fuck, man!” He mumbled under his breath. The heat of the coffee burns throbbed under his soaking wet shirt, and he winced as the guy kept trying to dry him off.

“I’m so, so sorry, Dean, was it? Dean?” He said, and Dean took a deep breath, trying to keep the tears from brimming in his eyes.

“Yeah, Dean,” he said. “You gotta stop touching the burns, dude, it’s aggravating the skin.”

“Sorry, sorry.” The guy says, and Dean finally looks at him. Dark hair, sharp cheekbones, and long eyelashes dancing over them. There were laugh lines creased on the corners of his eyes, and his plump lips were wrinkled, and pink. The guy looked up at him and Dean’s heart jumped into his throat as his eyes met the guy’s bright, blue, deep and endless eyes.

“Wha… What did you say your name was?” Dean asked, sounding dazed even to himself. The guy smiled at him.

“Cas,” he said, and Dean found himself smiling back. Cas looked down at Dean’s coffee-covered attire and frowned. “Oh, your watch,” he said, reaching for it with a napkin. Dean reached for it before Cas could see his clock.

“It’s okay, it’s fine,” Dean said, trying to shield his clock. He looked down to find the clasp to take his watch off, and caught a sight of his soulmate clock. It stood still. It _stood_ _still_. 25 years, 6 months, 3 hours, 40 minutes, and 11 seconds. “Oh my god,” he said under his breath. “Oh my god,” he laughed, looking up at Cas. “It’s you.” Cas smiled back at him.

“It’s me.” He said, gummy smile, laugh crinkles, nose scrunch and all.

“I’ve been waiting 25 years for you to spill coffee on me,” Dean laughed, trying to ignore the tears springing to his eyes. Cas ducked his head, chuckling.

“I’ve been waiting 30 years to spill coffee on you,” he answered in return. Dean stared at him, smiling, just taking him in. Every eyelash, every wrinkle, every piece of Cas he could drink in.

“I should… call my boss,” Dean said, and Cas tilted his head, confused. “I need to tell him I won’t be coming in today. I have a lot of catching up with my soulmate to do.”

The smile Cas gave him in return was worth the hell Bobby would give him.


	2. Childhood Friends AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When the three of them were accepted into the same college, Dean was overjoyed. He was excited that he and his two best friends were embarking onto the next adventure of their life together. He and Cas became roommates, and Meg was always over with a new party invite or a devious plan for fun that Cas and Dean couldn’t say no to.
> 
> Which is why what Dean just walked into makes everything fucking suck.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some Cas/Meg if that's not your thing
> 
> nsfw if that's not your thing
> 
> some nsfw Cas/Meg if that's especially not your thing
> 
> and some shouty shmoopy love confessions from dean and cas if that is your thing
> 
> enjoy!

Dean and Cas had been friends since they were eight years old. Dean had met Cas when he moved in the house down the street, the quiet boy with four older brothers and a younger sister. His hair was a wreck, like he’d been in a hurricane, and when Dean introduced himself, Cas had smiled, showing a gap where his two front teeth should have been where his older brother Gabriel had chucked one of their mom’s religious knick-knacks at his face.

“There was a lot of blood,” he had said, lisping at the s. Dean had liked him immediately, and from that moment, they were inseparable.

He’d been as close as a brother to Dean, just as close as Sam. He’d held Dean’s hand when he fell from the tree in his backyard and broke his ankle, he’d covered for him when he cried and had a panic attack the first time he went on a roller coaster. He’d talked him off the edge when he was ready to quit school, and when there was anything that got tough, he knew without a doubt Cas would be there for him.

In high school, they met Meg, a transfer kid from a Catholic school after she’d been kicked out. She was beautiful, and smart, with dark eyes and curly hair and a smirk that screamed mischief. She brought out a snarky side in Cas that Dean’d never seen before, and she quickly became a part of their group of friends. Dean and Meg always had a bickering sort of relationship, but deep down, he loved her and appreciated her insight.

When the three of them were accepted into the same college, Dean was overjoyed. He was excited that he and his two best friends were embarking onto the next adventure of their life together. He and Cas became roommates, and Meg was always over with a new party invite or a devious plan for fun that Cas and Dean couldn’t say no to.

Which is why what Dean just walked into makes everything fucking suck.

He’d gotten home from a late lecture, tried the door, which was locked, and when he finally got the door open with his key, he walked into the room to see Meg straddling Cas, bare-ass naked, head thrown back in ecstasy as Cas used his teeth and tongue to pull on her nipple ring. His hands were firm on her hips and he was thrusting into her.

It was too familiar. This wasn’t something that just happened. This was something that had been happening for a long time now. And somehow, Dean had missed any kind of sign that it was happening.

“Oh my god,” Dean said, backing out of the room. “Holy shit.” His stomach turned upside-down as the reality of the situation sunk in, and felt a pang of hurt when Meg looked over at him, nonchalant, dark eyes humorous and that mischievous smirk on her lips. When he looked over at Cas, his best friend’s face was shocked, and he was doing his best to cover Meg up with the blanket.

“Dean,” he said, trying to stop Dean from running out of the room. “Wait.” But Dean clenched his jaw hard, gave them both a look, and then slammed the door behind him as he walked out. The nausea he felt was creeping up the back of his throat, and he could feel tears pin-pricking his eyes. He blinked them away and stormed out of the building, breathing in fresh air, and leaning over to relieve his nausea.

How could he have missed this? How could he have been so blind not to see that his two best friends in the world were fucking each other? Were they in a relationship? And for how long? Months? Years?

The rational part of his brain was asking why he even cared. Meg wasn’t his type. Sure they’d flirted and threw sexual innuendos at each other like it was nothing, but he never wanted to hook up with her. He’d never even considered it. And Cas? How could he? How could he do this to their friendship? Almost 11 years of being best friends and he couldn’t have told him? Couldn’t have asked for his opinion? Couldn’t have trusted him the same way Dean had been trusting him and coming to him for 11 years? The betrayal was almost too much to bear.

“Dean?” Cas’ voice sounded. Dean stared at the ground as Cas’ footsteps approached, breathing through his nose and trying to remain calm. Cas’ hand cupped Dean’s shoulder, and Dean pulled away from him, a thousand words on his tongue that he couldn’t get past his teeth. He wanted to hit his best friend. He wanted to punch the fucking brick wall. He wanted to scream at the top of his lungs at Cas all of the things that he wanted to hurt him with.

But he couldn’t. All he could do was sit against that stupid brick wall and cry behind his arms. He felt Cas sit beside him, put his arm around Dean and pull him into a hug, shushing him.

“How could you?” Dean asked. As Cas began to answer, he asked, “how long has this been going on?”

Cas sighed. “Since we started classes.” When Dean tried to shrug Cas off his shoulder, Cas pulled him back to look at him. “Dean, can you let me talk? Or is it going to be all accusatory questions from you?”

“You don’t get to be a dick to me, Cas!” Dean screamed, pushing himself away from Cas. “Tonight, I walked into my dorm room and saw my two best friends in the entire world fucking, so tonight, you do _not_ get to be a dick to me!” Cas face fell. They sat there in silence, Dean fuming, and Cas profoundly sad, until Cas decided to speak again.

“I’m sorry, Dean,” he said, his voice shaky. “Can I explain? Please?” Dean had no energy in him left to argue. He looked away and shrugged.

“Whatever.”

“There is no emotional relationship between she and I,” he began, and Dean laughed, harsh, one time, before he forced himself to shut down. “When we started… it was late, we were drunk, and you were at class. I had told her something personal and she… well, this was her way of showing her empathy. And from there, we just… anytime we’re stressed, or pissed, or… whatever, it always ends up with the two of us releasing that tension in that familiar way.

“We were gonna tell you. But when we talked about it… how could we tell you when we knew how much it would hurt you that we lied to you for that long? And then you walked in on us like that and, I… I… I cannot be sorrier for that, Dean. It was never our intention to hurt you.” Cas reached between them and grabbed his arm, gently. Dean stared directly at the brick wall and let Cas stroke his arm.

“What did you tell her that made her so empathetic for you?” Dean asked, not daring to face his friend. Cas’ hand fell to his side.

“I… can’t.”

“Fuck you, you can’t.” Dean said, finally bringing himself to look Cas in the eye. “I come to you for _everything_ , and you know _everything_ … about me. The most embarrassing things, the things I hate myself for, the things I can only be proud of because you _let_ me be proud of them. You know _everything_. And when it comes to me, what, you can’t trust me? You can’t trust _me._ ” Cas’ eyes fall to the ground, and he clenches his jaw. “Cas, you’re my best friend. My best friend in the whole world and the fact that you apparently don’t think as highly of me as I do you makes me feel like the _stupidest_ mother fucker in the who—“

“I love… you. Okay, Dean?” Cas spits out. Dean’s mouth drops open. “I love you. I love you and it tears me up inside. I love you and every time you look at me I feel like I’ve hit the jackpot and like I’ve been robbed at the same time. I love you and when you confide in me I feel like I’m lying to you. I love you and I’m sitting here ashamed and disgusted with… myself… because… I’m sitting here, in love with you, and I wanted you to be mad at me because you wanted _me_ , not because you’re mad at me for lying to you. Because, Dean. I lie to you every day. I’ve lied to you every day for almost 11 years. Every day that I don’t tell you I love you is a day that I have _lied_ to you. And I just want to scream at myself for that. I want to scream at myself for being so petty that I want you to be mad at me because you’re jealous of Meg and,” he laughs. “I know you should be mad at me because I’m the worst fucking human on this planet.”

“Stop it.”

“What?”

“I said… stop,” Dean says. He stares at his hands, blankly. They’re blurry from the tears in his eyes, and his heart is beating a million miles a minute. He looks up at Cas and breaks. “Just stop talking.” He says, and then his lips are on Cas’, his arms around his best friend’s shoulders, his nose pressed uncomfortably against Cas’ cheekbone.

“Dean,” Cas says, so soft he can barely hear him. Dean shakes his head.

“I love you too, you stupid idiot.” Dean says, and Cas breathes a shaky laugh against his lips.

When they make it back up to their room, Meg is still there, waiting for them.

“Did you two finally work out your shit?” She asks, not looking at them, but her smile is less mischievous and more warm. Like she’s happy for them. She flips off the television and walks towards them, pulling them into a hug. “Bye assholes. See you tomorrow. Big party over at Tiffany’s? They just bought $400 worth of booze and we are so, _so_ getting drunk and over this. Bye, boys.” She leaves them feeling as normal as ever, and Dean can’t help but to smile after her.

“I’m not getting my nipples pierced,” he says to Cas, who’s laugh fills the room and makes Dean’s heart soar. Yeah, maybe it doesn’t all fucking suck after all.


	3. Student/Teacher AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Maybe I can make it worth your while,” he says, raising his eyebrows seductively. “How about I give you a blowie at your desk. Make all your perverse student fantasies come true?” Cas hummed, and kissed him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> a shocking consensual twist to a terrible trope
> 
> and a blowjob too

Dean watched as Castiel Novak meandered through his classroom, powerful without even trying, commanding attention through his low voice and good looks. He gestured and spoke with grace and elegance and Dean was hypnotized watching him captivate his students effortlessly. The room was silent except for discussion questions and students eager to answer him. Dean sat in the back and watched him work his magic over dozens of his students with such ease it made him ache for a moment alone with him.

When Castiel dismissed the class, he leaned on the edge of his desk, arms crossed and nonchalant, saying farewells to his students and answering questions a few of the more eager to please students had to ask. When the last student left his classroom, he fixed his eyes on Dean and smiled.

“I’m surprised you didn’t try to distract me more,” he said, and made his way over to where Dean was seated.

“I was mesmerized by your beauty,” Dean said, standing up to meet where his husband was leaning in for a kiss.

“Sap,” Cas chuckled, and kissed him again. “What are you doing here? I thought you had class this afternoon.”

“I am a student, Cas, I can be here,” Dean said, snarkily. “And my class was canceled. So I came to watch my hunk of a husband teach.” Cas smiled at him, warm and loving.

“You are a student, but it’s not at this college. You came up here, forty minutes out of your way, to see me?” Cas leaned in and kissed him again. “You’re a sap,” he whispered. Dean grinned and grabbed Cas by the hips.

“Maybe I can make it worth your while,” he says, raising his eyebrows seductively. “How about I give you a blowie at your desk. Make all your perverse student fantasies come true?” Cas hummed, and kissed him again.

“Tempting…” he whispered against Dean’s lips, and the word had Dean drunk on the possibility. He looked at Cas through his eyelashes, lips parted, and leaned in for a more thorough kiss. Cas’ lips parted underneath of Dean’s tongue, and his thumb stroked Dean’s cheekbone softly, too soft, and Dean became putty in his arms.

“Let me,” he whispers, and Cas backs him against the wall, kissing him forcefully, moaning into Dean’s mouth and grinding up against him. Dean’s breath leaves him as he feels Cas’ hard cock pressing into his thigh, and he breathes his name against his lips.

“I have class in five minutes,” Cas says, hushed and shaky. “There’s not enough time –“

“Lock the door. Email the class and cancel. Whatever you do, just, you gotta… you gotta let me…” Dean licks into Cas’ mouth again. Cas groans in return, and Dean can almost feel his resolve faltering.

“How fast do you think you can get me off, Dean?” Cas teases, rubbing his thumb along the zipper of Dean’s jeans. Dean practically whimpers before he falls to his knees. His fingers dumbly fumble at Cas’ slacks before Cas takes matters in his own hands and pulls out his cock himself. He’s thick, and big, and his mouth waters at the sight of that cock every time he sees it. He’s married to that cock, and the sexy beast of a man who owns that cock.

So he worships that cock, he swirls his tongue around the tip, and swallows him down. He bobs his head and strokes what he can’t fit in his mouth. Usually Dean shows finesse with this; he’s good at it, but right now, he just wants Cas to come. He wants to hear those delicious noises, feel the moans in the back of his throat. He wants to feel Cas get close, to thrust into his mouth out of his own control, chasing his orgasm. And when he does, he wants to taste the sweet bitterness of Cas’ release in his mouth, to savor it on the way home, and to think about it until Cas comes home and fucks him into the mattress.

“Dean, Dean… I… _oh_!” Cas thrusts into his mouth a last time and Dean swallows around him, sucks him dry, waits until Cas is moaning because it’s too much, before he pulls off, and stands up, and zips and button’s his husband’s pants while he kisses him with his swollen, red lips.

“I love you,” Cas says, smiling. “And when I get home tonight…”

“No grading papers?”

“Fuck the papers.” Cas says. “Now get out of here before my class starts coming in.”

“I love you too, Cas.” Dean kisses him one last time. “And I’ll be ready for you when you get home.”

When Dean leaves the classroom, he passes Cas’ students who can _definitely_ tell what he’s just been up to. It only makes him more excited for when Cas gets home to him tonight.


	4. Teacher/Single Parent AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Always happy to give a parental pep talk,” Dean said. “I could have used a few myself growing up.” Cas hummed thoughtfully.
> 
> “And if I need another parental pep talk?” He asked. Dean smiled.
> 
> “Then you’ll have me any time of day,” he assured.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me: i'm gonna do this 50 day trope challenge   
> also me: i hate literally every single trope
> 
> anyway, i think teacher/parent au's are inappropriate so i tried to mix it up a little and do older brother cas and daycare teacher dean
> 
> enjoy!

Dean sat across the table from two bright-eyed kids, both staring him down, silence all but from the other remaining daycare worker across the room, who was humming and singing quietly to herself, very unaware that the three other people in the room were Very Curious as to where their brother was. It was nearly quarter ‘til 7; almost an hour after Bright Stars Daycare was _supposed_ to close, and yet, these two blue-eyed monsters still sat there, still and quiet, uneaten fruit snacks sitting scattered across the table in front of him.

“Should we call again, Dean?” Becky called from across the room, and Dean shook his head.

“We called five minutes ago, right? Give him another five. Maybe he hit traffic.” Dean smiled at the two kids in front of him, who gave similar small smiles back. “What’s your brother’s name again?” He asked, leaning forward, his hands cupping his face, and the little girl answered for them both.

“Cas-tee-ellllllllllll,” she annunciated slowly, giggling. Dean had asked her about 100 times today what his name was, always getting a kick out of how much further little Hannah’d go to make sure Dean would remember it this time.

“Ah, that’s right. Cas-teal,” he said back, and they both giggled and squealed their no’s at them, trying to get him to listen to the right way to say their brother’s name. Hannah and Inias were carbon copies of their older brother, dark hair and bright blue eyes that penetrated the very soul. They were all three quiet, inquisitive, and thoughtful; all around great kids. Hannah was eight, one of the older kids in the program, and Inias was three, nearly four. Cas was nearly triple Hannah’s age, at 21; he’d been left the father of these two kids after their parents died in a car crash the year before. They’d moved to small town Lawrence, Kansas nearly a month after.

The bells on the door rang and footsteps sounded as Cas turned the corner into the room.

“I’m so sorry, so, _so_ , sorry. I’d have a hundred reasons why I’m late but I know you don’t want to hear them so I’m just gonna sign them out so you guys can get home.” Cas said, quickly finding the sign out paper and scribbling the kids’ names down.

“Castiel, I’m sorry, too. But you know the drill. We have to charge you a dollar for every minute we’ve been here past 6:00.” Becky said, frowning. Cas’ shoulders drooped, and he nodded.

“Send me the bill,” he said, and ushered the kids out of the room. The bells rang again as the door shut, and Becky and Dean went to clock out. Dean wasted no time before he was out of the building, ready to go home and get some kind of food in his stomach. The kids had had one of the best looking meals for lunch today; meatloaf and mashed potatoes, and he’d been starving since he served them that afternoon. He was nearly to his car before he looked across the parking lot and saw Cas’ car still sitting there, running, but in park, and Cas in the front seat with his head in his hands.  He dashed back to the building and called for Becky, who came running out.

“What happened?” She asked, as they walked over to the car, and Dean shrugged.

“You watch the kids, and I’ll talk to the guy,” he said, and Becky nodded. Dean knocked on the window with his knuckle, and Cas looked up quickly, stunned. Dean motioned for him to get out of the car, and watched as Cas unbuckled himself.

“What is it?” Cas asked as he slid out of the passenger’s seat. “This isn’t the first time we’ve been here this late, I know, but I thought at the end of the month is when the charges were due. I don’t have an extra $50 –“

“Cas, come here. Becky’ll watch the kids. It isn’t bad.” Dean said, and Cas followed Dean over to the playground beside the daycare. They sat next to each other on the swings, swaying gently.

“I know you must hate me for being this late so often,” Cas sighed. “But I have _three_ jobs right now. And college, and none of the times match up –“

“Is that why you were crying in the car?” Dean asked, and Cas sighed again.

“No. No, that’s… it’s difficult, Dean.” He said, guarded. Dean watched him patiently.

“I… when our parents died, it was the week before my 20th birthday. I was coming home for spring break, and I got the call… the… and…” Cas stopped talking for several minutes. He sighed deeply, collecting himself, before continuing. “I’m 21 years old and I’m now a father to two kids. I’m a father to two kids that watched me break every rule my parents had, who watched me be the disgrace to the family and I’m supposed to be a _father_ to them? I can’t even be on time to pick them up let alone raise them into two functioning adults! Inias is a baby and Hannah is old enough to see how terrible I am already and… How am I supposed to do this? How do I make this work?” Cas’ voice broke and he collapsed into tears. Before he knew what he was doing, Dean was beside him, pulling him into a hug.

“Hey, hey.” He consoled him. “Cas, you’re doing a fantastic job. These kids are two of the most respectful kids I know. And it’s not easy, it’s never gonna _be_ easy, but when you see these kids succeed you’ll know you had the biggest hand in that. Because even though you’re not their dad, they see how hard you work. They see how much you bust your ass trying to give them food on the table, a house over their head, everything they want. And you’re _doing_ that.” Dean pulled away from him. “You’re doing the best you got with the worst hand you got dealt.” Dean said.

“You speak from experience,” Cas noted, and Dean nodded slowly.

“And I raised a kid when I was 12. And now he’s at Standford becoming a lawyer.” Cas smiled up at him through tears.

“Thank you, Dean.” Cas said softly, standing up.

“Always happy to give a parental pep talk,” Dean said. “I could have used a few myself growing up.” Cas hummed thoughtfully.

“And if I need another parental pep talk?” He asked. Dean smiled.

“Then you’ll have me any time of day,” he assured. The small smile Cas gave him in return made his face warm. They walked back to the car in silence, comfortable and smiling.

“I’ll see you tomorrow,” Cas said, climbing into the seat of his car. Dean gave him a little wave as he pulled out of the parking lot.

“ _I’ll see you tomorrow, Dean. I love you, Deeeeean._ ” Becky mocked behind him. She giggled as Dean flipped her off.

“Bite me, Becky.” He said, face hot.

“Ooh, I think you mean _Cas-teeeeal_ ,” she called after him. He walked to his car red-eared and embarrassed, but with Cas’ warm smile deep in his brain. He couldn’t care less if he was starving now that he had that.


	5. One-Night Stand/Falling Pregnant AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Nice to meet you, Ben. How old are you?” Dean asked. Ben smiled.
> 
> “I just turned eight,” he said, and Dean’s smile faltered.
> 
> “Eight?” He said quietly, looking up at Lisa. She grimaced.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't believe in mpreg and I don't like children being used as a plot device so! another trope i've twisted into something different lmao enjoy!

Dean strolled up the cereal aisle of the grocery store, muttering the name of Cas’ cereal under his breath. Cas had opted out of weekly grocery shopping this morning, seated comfortably at home under three blankets on the couch binge-watching Grey’s Anatomy.

“I don’t know how you watch this crap. It’s so dramatic. And I’m pretty sure they don’t use the on-call room at any hospital in real life for the abundance of sex everyone is having at this hospital,” he’d said earlier, trying to get a rise out of his boyfriend. Cas stared at the television, ignoring him.

“Doctor Sexy,” is all he had to reply, and Dean’s ears went red immediately. “Grocery list is on the fridge if you want something else to do. I’m enjoying watching Meredith mess up again. You’d think after a while she’d learn, and yet…” he trailed off. Dean smiled warmly down at the lump of boyfriend on their couch before grabbing the list off the fridge. He kissed Cas’ head before heading out.

“Love you,” he called back at him, and Cas responded in kind. They’d been together over eight years now, friends four years before that. And now they were in Domestic Hell, grocery shopping and staying in almost every night. It was all Dean ever wanted.

So, he happily did the grocery shopping, happily tossing Cas’ cereal into the cart and making his way down the next aisle.

“Dean?” A voice called out behind him, and he turned to see a woman smiling at him, long dark hair and dark eyes.

“Lisa?” He smiled. She smiled back at him, and walked up to him, shaking her head.

“How’ve you been?” She asked, leaning over her cart.

“Fantastic,” he replied. “How about you?” She looked great. She opened her mouth to respond before tiny footsteps sounded past Dean.

“Mom! Can we get Star Wars fruit snacks? Please?” A little boy ran up beside her, same dark hair and dark eyes.

“Sure, baby, throw them in the cart.” She said to him, and looked back up at Dean.

“You’ve got a kid?” Dean smiled wider. Dean had always wanted kids. Especially now that he was in a committed relationship.

“Yep. Ben, this is my friend Dean. Dean, this is Ben.” She said, and Ben looked up at him.

“Hey.” Ben said, not shy at all.

“Nice to meet you, Ben. How old are you?” Dean asked. Ben smiled.

“I just turned eight,” he said, and Dean’s smile faltered.

“Eight?” He said quietly, looking up at Lisa. She grimaced.

“Dean…” She began, but Dean’s stomach churned.

“I gotta go. It was good meeting you, Ben.” He said, and he walked away, sweaty and pale. He bought the groceries and left the store quickly, and sat in his car, staring at the steering wheel, doing the math again.

Eight years old.

When he and Cas started dating, Dean was still struggling with his sexuality. Cas was the first and only guy he’d ever been with, and he had no idea how he’d gone his entire life sleeping with women if he was gay. He hadn’t understood at that time that he was bisexual. That it was even a thing to be bisexual. He’d only ever known of people being either gay or straight. So, when he started getting feelings for Cas, and started acting on those feelings, and started sleeping _with_ _a man_ , he freaked out.

And he made a stupid decision.

He’d gone to a bar, met a cute brunette, and cheated on Cas.

He needed to understand why he was still attracted to women. If he could _still_ be attracted to women. So, he flirted shamelessly with her. Bought her drinks. Went back to her place…

He enjoyed sleeping with women. He always had. He loved their curves, their soft skin, plush lips. He loved the feeling of seating himself deep inside of a woman, feeling her clench around his cock, loved hearing them moan his name. And when he slept with Lisa, it wasn’t any different. He’d enjoyed it.

Until they were done and he’d thought about what he’d just done to Cas.

That was eight years ago.

He drove home in a daze – on autopilot. When he came into the house, he saw Cas still comfortable on the couch. He closed the door behind him, and Cas looked over at him, confused.

“Are the groceries still in the car?” He asked. Dean leaned against the door, silent, and looked at the love of his life.

“Cas, I…” Dean began, and then burst into tears. Within seconds, Cas’ arms were wrapped around him, and Dean was pushing him away. Eight years. Eight _years_ with Cas and he’d never… He’d never told him.

“What happened?” Cas asked, all love and concern. Dean felt like he was going to blow chunks.

“Cas, I’m so sorry. I’m _so_ sorry.” Dean said over and over again. Cas kneeled down and looked up at him.

“Sorry for what?” Dean slid down the door, sitting next to him. He grabbed Cas’ hands and took a deep breath in.

“Eight… eight years ago,” Dean started.

“When we started dating,” Cas supplied. Dean clenched his eyes shut and willed himself to remain calm.

“I… I went to a bar. I got drunk. It’s not an excuse, I know. I –“ Dean looked up as Cas pulled his hands away.

“You…” Cas shook his head. “No.”

“I’m so sorry, Cas. I… I slept with someone. A woman. And I saw her today at the store –“

“No.”

“She has an eight-year-old son—“

“No. No, no, no.”

“I think he’s _mine_ —“

“No.” Cas stood up, and crossed his arms. “Eight _fucking_ years, Dean.” He said, and walked away. Dean cringed as he heard their bedroom door slam. Dean sat there in silence, staring ahead of him with tears blurring his vision. He’d fucked it up. He’d fucked everything up. Eight years in the making, and he’d fucked literally _everything_ up. He didn’t know how long he stared ahead before there was a knock on the door behind him. Numbly, he stood up and wiped his face hastily before collecting himself enough to answer the door. He opened the door to stare into the eyes of none other than Lisa.

“Dean, hi.” Lisa smiled nervously. Ben stood in front of her, clearly none the wiser of what was going on. Dean was thankful. “Can we come in?” She asked, and Dean stood aside, stupidly, allowing them.

“How’d you find where I lived?” He asked, voice hoarse. Lisa dug through her bag and answered simultaneously.

“Uh, we asked around at the store. They told us you lived in this apartment complex, so we knocked on every door until you answered.” She said, finally pulling out a gameboy, which she handed to Ben. “Go in the kitchen, sit at the table, and play your games, okay baby?” Ben nodded, and skipped off to the other room. Down the hall, the bedroom door opened, and Dean’s stomach flipped as he watched Cas walk out.

“Who’s this?” Cas asked, eyes red around the corners. Dean shuffled.

“Cas, Lisa. Lisa, this is my boyfriend, Cas.” He introduced. If Lisa were shocked, she did a good job of hiding it. She sprung a charming smile Cas’ way and walked over to shake his hand. They exchanged niceties and they sat on the couch. Dean sat dumbly across from them.

“Why are you here?” Dean asked, finally, and Lisa cleared her throat.

“Ben… is not your son.” She said, succinctly. Dean stared at her with his mouth agape.

“But, the timeline—“

“Dean. We met at a bar. We were drunk. We weren’t exclusive!” She laughed, and shook her head. “I met a guy right after you. He’s Ben’s father. I even had the DNA test to prove it.” She smiled at him. “So, no worries, okay? It wasn’t like the worst thing in the world to sleep with me.” She looked between the two of them, clearly sensing the tension. “And yet… you’re still upset.” Cas shook his head and touched her hand lightly.

“Lisa, it’s not you. It’s not Ben either. You seem like a lovely woman and you’ve clearly raised your son tremendously.”

“But…”

“But,” Cas continued. “Dean and I started dating around eight and a half years ago.” Lisa giggled.

“No. Ben just turned eight, that doesn’t fit…” Her smile faltered and she looked up at Dean, her face shocked and disappointed. “ _Dean!_ ” She whispered harshly. She turned to Cas, her face sympathetic. “I’m so, _so_ , sorry. I had no idea, _no idea_ , and if I did, we’d never – I’d have _never_ —“ Cas shook his head.

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” he assured. Dean watched his boyfriend console his one-night stand in horror, his heart pounding in his ears. Ben wasn’t his son. He’d cheated on Cas. Cas was the good person who consoled the person Dean cheated on him with, and Dean had had the audacity to attempt to throw that away eight years ago. A wave of nausea rolled over him and he got up and ran to the bathroom, dry heaving over the toilet. He listened to the door open and shut again over his ears ringing, and ached as he heard Cas’ footsteps sound down the hall to their bedroom again. Dean stared at himself in the mirror, looking at the splotchy red skin below his eyes where the proof he’d been crying showed.

“You’re a stupid motherfucker,” he told himself, before splashing cool water on his face and leaving the bathroom. He stood in front of his bedroom – his and Cas’ bedroom door, willing himself to go in and apologize, beg, plead, anything to make Cas forgive him. But when he opened the door, he saw Cas hastily shoving clothes into a bag.

“Cas?” He said weakly. Cas didn’t turn to face him; he kept packing a bag. “Cas, please. Don’t. I… let me explain.” Cas laughed harshly and turned around.

“Explain? You’re gonna _explain_ why you cheated on me.”

“Cas,” he sighed. “I… You were the first man I’d ever been with. I was confused, scared. I… and then we… you were my first, and you told me you loved me… I freaked out.” He remembered every second of their first time together. How lovingly Cas had held him, how gently he’d opened him up, how his face looked as he pushed himself into Dean for the first time. How when he came, Cas had told him he loved him, whispered it on his lips like a prayer. His first time with Cas had ruined every single other sexual experience in his life. Nothing had ever been as good, felt as good.

“You should have just broken up with me.” Cas said, zipping his bag. Dean shook his head.

“I knew immediately how big of a mistake I had made. I… it was the biggest mistake of my life.” Cas shook his head and grabbed his bag, and walked out of the room. Dean followed him. “You’ve never made a mistake? You’ve never had doubts about me? About our relationship?” Dean called after him. Cas stopped in his tracks and turned around. He laughed sadly, and Dean watched tears pool in his eyes.

“Dean, you were the only thing I was ever sure about in my life.” He said, his voice breaking. Dean’s heart sank into his stomach.

“You mean are. ‘Dean, you _are_ the only thing I’m sure about’.” Dean said. Cas shook his head.

“I’m gonna go stay with Gabriel. I need some time.”

“Cas, no. Baby, _no_.” Dean’s voice wavered. He walked into Cas’ space, pressed his lips to Cas’. Tears fell on his cheeks, hot and wet, and Cas pressed into the kiss before he stepped away. He couldn’t meet Dean’s eyes as he opened the door, and left Dean standing in their apartment, alone.

*

A few weeks later, Dean was still living in the apartment alone, and although he’d reached out to Cas more than once to try to reconcile, he’d never gotten a response. He’d picked up more shifts at work, hating to come home to an empty apartment, to an empty bed, to silence. He hated not hearing the stupid Grey’s Anatomy theme song in the mornings while Cas had his coffee and cereal. He hated the leftovers in the fridge from not being used to making single serving meals. He hated Cas not being there. Cas, the perfect permanent fixture in his life, was missing, and so he felt empty.

Sick of the leftovers, Dean strolled down the frozen section of the supermarket, looking at the TV dinners. He’d picked a few 5 for 5 deal ones, and turned, making eye contact with Cas at the end of the aisle. His heart raced as he made his way over to him, and when Cas didn’t run the opposite way, Dean took that as a positive sign.

“Cas…” Dean said, and smiled softly before his face fell. “Cas, I miss you so much.” Cas looked at him sadly.

“Do you want to get a cup of coffee with me?” He asked, and Dean could have cried with relief. He nodded, and shoved the TV dinners back in the freezer as he made his way out of the grocery store with Cas by his side. They walked across the street, to a coffee place on the corner of the busy intersection, and sat down outside, not bothering to order coffee.

“You look good, Cas,” Dean said, breaking the silence. Cas smiled softly and hummed.

“I was thinking about our relationship.” Cas said, looking at the table. “At the beginning, when you cheated on me.” Dean’s stomach sank as Cas looked up at him. “The night you cheated on me. You came home to me that night. You wouldn’t let me touch you. I’d always wondered why.”

“Cas—“ Cas held up his hand.

“See, the thing is, you could have let me touch you. I didn’t know you’d been off fucking another person. You could have just let me kiss and hug you, but you didn’t. You felt enough shame about it that you didn’t let me touch you.” Cas took a deep breath and looked up at him. “You barely let me touch you that whole week. I thought you’d gotten fired, or that you, you were going to break up with me. But then…” Cas chuckled. “You asked me out again. You showed up at my apartment and you asked me out and it was like the whole world lifted off my shoulders.” Dean wasn’t sure what to say to that.

“I should have told you.” Is what he said, and Cas nodded, and looked down at his hands on the table. “I should have told you when it happened. But I let it be a secret for eight years.”

“I don’t know how we’re going to make it past this, Dean. It feels like it’s too much. It’s… a lot. You cheated on me at the beginning of our relationship. For eight years, you kept that from me. And how do I know that wasn’t the only time you did? I didn’t even know it was one person you cheated on me with. I thought you’d been loyal to me for those eight years. What else did I miss? Who else did you cheat on me with?” He said, not angrily. Dean felt a pang of hurt echo through his body.

“That was the only time, I swear.” Dean said, trying to keep his voice even. “The only time and I felt… so bad about it. I still do. And I wanted to tell you and I tried, but I just… I wanted us to be happy. I loved you. I _love_ you.” Cas looked up at him again.

“I don’t know how we’re going to make it past this,” Cas repeats. “But I’d like to try.” Dean’s heart leapt, a spark of joy ignited.

“I… I’d really like to try, too, Cas,” Dean said, feeling tears spring to his eyes. He reached across the table slowly, grabbing Cas’ hands. Cas flinched to pull them away, but let Dean hold them. Dean wasn’t sure how long it’d take, if he could ever make it up to Cas, but he’d spend his life trying to.

“I love you,” Dean said to Cas, focused on his eyes. Cas turned his hands so he could grab Dean’s as well.

“I love you, too.”


	6. Coffee Shop AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Where the fuck do you get off stealing my customers, Cas?” He all but yells, and Cas looks up at him, unaffected by his yelling.
> 
> “Hello, Dean.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rival coffee shops!!! enjoy!

Dean stood behind the counter of his shop, staring angrily ahead into the shop across the street, Coffeestry. Cas, the owner, was brewing coffee for Mr. Devereaux, a customer who came into both of their shops every morning; Cas’ for the coffee, and Dean’s for his breakfast sandwich.

It wasn’t like Dean didn’t sell coffee. He had a pot on for customers the whole day. But apparently, people would rather go across the street to be ignored by the socially ignorant Cas Novak than come and have some coffee from Wake and Bake.

And why did Cas even open _another_ coffee shop across the street from Dean’s, anyway? This wasn’t Starbucks. They were two different business owners vying for each other’s business. And it was nearly impossible to bring in money when he was trying to outdo Cas at any given day.

One week Cas’d have a deal for 2-for-1 couples’ breakfast, and so Dean would have to give out free coffee all next week to make up for the revenue he’d lost the previous week. They’d been going at it for months, and every month, Dean was breaking just about even. He’d gone without a paycheck for himself since Cas opened across the street, making sure his employees and his stock was replenished so he could continue doing what he loved to do. Bake. Cook. Engage with customers and make his living doing something that made him happy. And Cas was ruining all of that.

“Staring at pretty boy over there again, Dean?” Charlie asked, grinning from ear to ear. Dean rolled his eyes.

“Pretty fucking annoying, you mean.” Dean retorted, and Charlie shook her head.

“You’re so transparent, Dean. Just go over there and ask him out or something.” She said, tossing flour across the counter to roll out dough. Dean looked at her sideways.

“Ask out the guy who’s running us out of business. Charlie. Unless you’re suggesting I go undercover 007 style to overthrow this guy’s business, I think you’ve finally lost your goddamn mind.” Charlie chuckled as she fished through the cookie cutters, shaking her head. Charlie had come out of the woodwork in their town after her mom had died, and Dean had hired her on the spot after they’d had a heated argument over Captain Kirk vs. Captain Picard. She was one of the first people who knew about his sexuality, and he’d been his closest confidant since he’d met her those few years ago.

“You are ridiculous. Now get Mr. Devereaux’ food ready. He’s crossing the street.” She said, and Dean nodded and turned to make Mr. Devereaux’ food, before Charlie was murmuring under her breath, “Oh, no no no no no _no_.”

Dean turned to face Charlie, expecting dough to be on the floor, or flour in her hair, or blood on the counter, but Charlie’s face was watching outside of the shop, watching Mr. Devereaux walk right past them, not bothering to come in, a breakfast sandwich already in his hand.

“What the _fuck_!” Dean said, slamming his hand on the table. Mr. Devereaux was one of the only customers they could count on for daily revenue. Apparently, this week, they were losing his business. Maybe even permanently. Dean untied his apron, ignoring Charlie trying to talk him down.

“You can’t go over there, Dean. You’re gonna do something you regret, and we aren’t making enough money for me to be bailing you out of jail. Come on,” she said, but it fell on deaf ears. Dean threw his apron across the room and walked over to Coffeestry, ready to rip Cas a new asshole. Dean pushed his way through the shop’s doors, and stormed up to Cas, letting the counter separate them.

“Where the _fuck_ do you get off stealing _my_ customers, Cas?” He all but yells, and Cas looks up at him, unaffected by his yelling.

“Hello, Dean.” He says, calm and collected as ever, and Dean about has an aneurysm right then and there.

“I am _drowning_ over here, Cas. I am losing business left and right and I barely have enough cash to pay my employees let alone myself. So, I’m askin’ again, where the _fuck_ do you get off?” Cas stares at him, emotionless for a moment, and then finally looks away, sighing.

“Dean. I’m drowning too. I just started this business. I have all of these top-notch machines that I’m paying off. My brother is working pro-bono until I actually start making money. You’re not the only one struggling, here.” Dean deflates instantly. He’d come over here expecting a fight, expecting Cas to yell back at him, for there to be some kind of eventful climax to this growing war between them. But of course he’s the one overreacting. Cas had been trying to do the same thing as him. Survive.

“I liked you better when you were just outselling my coffee, man. But, I mean, I’m the food guy. I’m the baker.”

“The wake and baker,” Cas notes, his eyebrows raised. Dean laughs, surprising himself. Cas smiles and hums. “I don’t think you’ve actually ever tasted my coffee.” He says, thoughtfully.

“I haven’t.” Dean says.

“Would you like to?” Cas asks, and Dean nods.

“Okay.” Cas hums softly again, and turns to work his magic on the machines behind him. Dean watches the methodical, technical way he pours the grinds, measures the water in beakers or flasks or whatever the hell scientific bullshit Cas has got. He watches Cas’ usually lax face screw up with concentration, his eyes squint, his head tilt, his lips purse and turn white where his lips wrinkle. He notices the two-day old stubble growing on his face, the sex-hair that seems purposefully disheveled.

Damn, Charlie was right. Cas is a pretty boy. When Cas comes over with the cup of coffee, dark and steaming hot, Dean is hit with the overwhelmingly _wonderful_ smell of the dark roast sitting in front of him. When he looks up at Cas, he notices the small smile on his face.

“It smells heavenly, doesn’t it?” He says, not bragging at all, and Dean grins. He takes a sip, and relishes the burn of coffee down his throat.

“Cas, I don’t want to complain,” Cas’ eyebrows furrow in confusion. “But this coffee is bitter as hell. You only sell it black?” Cas chuckles.

“Only because I’m pretentious enough to know that the coffee I’m making needs no additives. This is the peak form right in front of you. But,” Cas points to a table on the wall to Dean’s left. “There’s a wall of creamers, and sugars, and honey and whatnot over there for people to add themselves.” Dean looks back at Cas, before turning to walk over to the wall.

“Dean, wait.” Cas says, grabbing his wrist. Dean turns and looks up at Cas, feeling his face warm. “Let me fix the bitterness for you.” He grabs the coffee out of his hand, and pulls out what is clearly a salt-shaker. Dean watches in horror as Cas sprinkles in salt into his coffee.

“Dude. Gross.” Dean says, and Cas rolls his eyes before pushing the cup back over to Dean.

“Just try it.” He says, and Dean grimaces over the cup before taking a sip. His eyes almost bulge out of his head when the bold coffee engulfs his tastebuds again.

“Dude. That’s amazing. What the hell did you do?” Cas smiles and ducks his head.

“Simple science, really. Saltiness evens out the bitterness. But most people turn away from the salt in coffee because it doesn’t mix with their idealistic view of what coffee is.”

“Kind of like baking. It’s really all science,” Dean says. “Leaveners, liquids, the heat of the oven… it’s all chemistry.” Dean takes another sip of the coffee, and Cas smiles at him, small and private. “Let me see your baked goods.” Dean says, curious, and Cas makes a face. Dean watches as Cas pulls out a flabby looking biscuit sandwich with fake looking eggs and a sad piece of bacon.

“Stop looking at it like that,” Cas says. “I know it’s bad.”

“Cas, that’s literally a Jimmy Dean sandwich.”

“Dean, that’s not helpful.”

“That’s not food.”

“Well, if we’re passing judgements, let’s go over and see what you’ve got, hm?” Cas says, crossing his arms, and hell if it wasn’t cute as hell to see Cas all riled up over a stupid sandwich.

“I can’t believe I lost business to Jimmy Dean,” Dean mutters as he sets the coffee cup down. “Come on over to my shop. I’ll make you a breakfast sandwich that’ll blow your mind.”

Charlie’s eyes are wide as Dean walks through Wake and Bake with Cas in tow.

“Hey, boys,” she says, smiling awkwardly, and Cas gives her a small wave before sitting down at the counter.

“I’m gonna make Cas here a good fuckin’ sandwich,” Dean says, grabbing his apron from where it landed when he’d thrown it earlier, and Charlie nods.

“Okay! Cool!” She says, too overenthusiastically, and Dean shakes his head at her.

“He’s selling Jimmy Dean bullshit over there,” Dean says, laughing. “Good coffee, though.” Dean grabs the maple sausage from the walk in freezer, along with applewood bacon and an egg. On the way to the stove he grabs cranberries for a puree, and an English muffin. In his area of expertise, he throws it together and serves it up to Cas, who looks down at it like it’s a painting.

“I already know this is a hundred times better than what I’ve got,” Cas says solemnly. “I’m almost too frustrated to eat it.” Dean’s stomach sinks, upset that Cas is gonna refuse his food, before Cas is taking a huge bite out of the sandwich, cranberry puree dripping down his fingers onto the plate. Dean convinces himself it’s just the early morning hunger that’s making him want to lick off the cranberry from Cas’ fingers. Even more so when Cas is moaning around the bite, and looking up at Dean like he’s god.

“’s so good,” Cas says, his mouth full, and Dean’s ears go pink. “But let me try your coffee.” He says, after he swallows, and Dean feels his face tell the story of how disappointing his coffee’s about to be. When he sees Cas watch him with a face of dismay as he pours a cup of coffee from a coffee maker he’d bought at Walmart, he expects him to flat-out refuse to drink it. But to his surprise, Cas takes a sip.

“You don’t have to tell me how bad it is.” Dean says.

“It’s like making love on a boat,” Cas says. Dean feels his face scrunch up in confusion.

“Wha-?”

“Fucking close to water,” Cas and Charlie say together, and Dean is laughing, his head tilted back and his hand on his stomach.

“Fuck you both,” Dean laughs, and he catches Charlie’s knowing smile out of the corner of his eye. He looks over at Cas, who’s looking at him warmly, and Dean clears his throat and shakes his head.

“I have an idea,” Cas says. “I stop selling food, and you stop selling coffee.”

“Good plan.” Dean says, fighting a smile.

“And then we work together to build our profits off of each other. Work with each other to gain more customers instead of fighting over the customers we already have.” Dean nods, knocking the idea through his head.

“Deal,” Dean says, and holds his hand out for Cas to shake. Cas grabs his hand, gently.

“Now maybe you’ll stop scowling at me all day. I have to say, your smile is a lot more charming than your scowl.” Cas says, still holding on to Dean’s hand. Dean feels the smile spread across his face again

“Flattery will get you everywhere in life, Cas.” He says back, and Cas’ eyes go fond.

“Throw out that garbage piece of coffee machinery, Dean.” Cas says, dropping Dean’s hand, and grabs the rest of his sandwich before walking out of the shop.

“Pleasure doing business with you, Cas!” He calls after the man, and Charlie scoffs behind him.

“As _if_ business is all you’ll be doing with Dreamy-Eyes McSmileytown.” Charlie says. Dean can’t find it in him to argue with that. He’d like to do a lot more than business with Dreamy-Eyes, he decides.

 


	7. Fake Relationship AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It all started with Cas mentioning offhand to Dean that FAFSA gives you more money if you’re married.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please forgive me if there are any spelling/grammar mistakes i suffered a concussion this morning and well, yeah, i really shouldn't be writing lmao
> 
> fake marriage! yay! enjoy!

It all started with Cas mentioning offhand to Dean that FAFSA gives you more money if you’re married. Well, not offhand, per se. It was more like a strategic move to commit fraud, but as far as the law was concerned, Cas mentioned it in passing, totally not asking Dean to marry him for the college money.

Of course Dean had said yes. Cas was his best friend, and after his parents had cut him off financially, he’d been struggling. He’d taken Cas into his home, set him up with a job at the Roadhouse, and now, he was married to the guy.

And as far as anyone knew, it was _purely_ because Cas needed the financial help.

They’d gotten married by Ash, by all people, Sam as their witness in the back complaining about not wanting to be a part of their fraudulent activities the whole time Dean and Cas had signed their names. Ash had said some bullshit stuff about how “love prospered over all”, much to the dismay of Dean and Cas, red-faced and giggling. Afterwards, they’d snuck shots from the Roadhouse’s bar and Dean tried to ignore the giddy feeling in his stomach being called Cas’ husband all night.

It was all for play, he knew, but it didn’t stop him from smiling about it for the next straight week, calling Cas his husband jokingly and feeling his heart flip when Cas turned to give him a warm look.

But now, it was five months into Cas’ freshman year in college, and Dean was Very Aware that they had less than two months before it was their actual marriage anniversary. And how the fuck do you celebrate a fake marriage? He’d stewed over it for weeks, finally deciding to just jump the gun and make he and Cas a good dinner. Maybe some candles or whatever, and maybe he’d joke about the anniversary in general.

He was definitely overthinking it.

The day before their “anniversary”, Dean knocked on Cas’ bedroom, letting himself in. Cas was lounging on his bed, laptop on his stomach, chin pressed against his chest and typing furiously. On anyone else, this look would be ridiculous. On Cas, it was the most endearing thing he’d ever seen.

“Hey, man, you busy?” Dean said, leaning against the doorframe. He attempted to keep his voice cool and even, making sure not to come off too strong or nervous. It was just dinner, for fuck’s sake.

“I’m in the middle of a frustrating paper,” Cas said, not looking up. He pushed the laptop down to his hips and used his forearms to pull himself into a sitting position. “What’s up?” Blue eyes fixed on him, wide and happy, and Dean felt his heartrate spike.

“I was wondering what you were doing tomorrow night. If you had plans or whatever, or class or something.” Dean said. Cas tapped his fingers on his bed, and Dean watched them, distracting himself from the possibility of Cas turning him down.

“I think I’m free,” he said, finally, and smiled. “Why? You need the house to yourself or something?” His smile turned wry, and Dean’s heart dropped.

“Um,” he said, dumbly. “Nah, I was wondering if you’d be home, that’s all. I was thinking of staying in and watching A New Hope again.” Cas smiled.

“I could use a break from all the schoolwork, I have to admit.” He said, stretching his back. Dean actively ignored the shirt riding up Cas’ stomach, and the lean skin covered with hair below his belly button.

“Cool. Tomorrow night, yeah?” Dean said, smiling wide, and Cas nodded.

“It’s a date,” he said, and turned his attention back to his computer, not noticing how flustered and red Dean became at the words. He backed out of the room wordlessly, heart beating rapidly in his chest.

The next day, Dean waited anxiously for Cas to walk through the front door. He busied himself with dinner; spaghetti and meatballs. Cliché, of course, and about two seconds too close to The Lady and the Tramp, but whatever. Cas loved it, and Dean was done with overthinking.

Overreacting, not so much. He paced the room, making sure candles were in the right place, the silverware was clean enough, that the tablecloth was on just right. He checked the sauce a hundred times, making sure it wasn’t too garlic-y (not possible, to be fair, but in case this went in Dean’s favor…). He made sure the meatballs weren’t burning, and that the pasta was al dente.

Everything was perfect.

He smoothed the apron down on his front, covering a black button-down shirt and a nice pair of pants. He’d checked his teeth and hair in the mirror every ten minutes since he started cooking, and everything seemed to be in place.

Now, all that was missing was Cas.

Dean tried hard not to stare at the clock, anticipating 5:49 with every second that passed. That was when Cas came home on Fridays, after his shift at the Roadhouse. He forced himself to relax, to lean against the counter and keep an eye on the food instead of the clock.

He still wasn’t prepared for when he heard the door open. His heart started thumping rapidly in his chest, and he stood up straight, wringing his hands together and waiting for Cas to walk into the kitchen.

“Dean?” Cas called, and Dean shifted his weight between his feet, and watched Cas walk in to the kitchen, smile on his face. He looked at Dean, and around the room, and Dean watched in silent horror as Cas’ smile slid right off his face.

“Hi,” Dean said, nerves wracked. “H-happy anniversary?” He smiled, nervously, and waited for Cas to say something. Anything. What he saw instead was Cas’ open-mouthed face look around the room, at the tablecloth, at the silverware, the candles, the spaghetti and meatballs. His eyes landed on Dean and his attire, and Dean’s heart fell to his stomach.

“Shit,” Dean says, fully mortified. “ _Shit_ , I’m stupid. I’m fucking stupid. I’m sorry, Cas, I don’t know what I was thinking. Pretend this _never_ happened.” Dean turned off the burners on the stove and took deep, even breaths before turning to leave Cas alone, to escape this mess he made. What he turned into instead were plump lips on his, and hands holding him. Cas’ fingers dug into his arms, and it took a moment for Dean to process before he was kissing back.

“You… you did this for me?” Cas said against Dean’s lips. Dean could only nod. “It’s not stupid at all.” Cas pushed Dean against the counter, mouth on Dean’s, hard and insistent.

“Cas,” Dean whispered against his husband’s lips. “The food.” He said, dazed. Cas laughed softly as he kissed Dean again.

“Food can wait. This is more important.” Cas said, and honestly, Dean couldn’t agree more.


	8. Roommate AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “She’s right. You weren’t upset about seeing Cas with someone. You were upset about seeing someone with Cas.” Charlie supplied.
> 
> “You seriously didn’t know that you’re in love with Clarence?” Meg said, laughing. “Jesus, Deano. You’re blind as you are stupid.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is sappy and i apologize  
> enjoy!

Dean knew his college roommate was interesting the moment they walked into their dorm room. Cas had been there for a while already, clearly, Dean noticed, as he’d already hung up posters, set up his bed, and basically settled in already. He was on the bed when Dean finally moved in, a pink, yellow, and blue flag draped along the whole of his bed. He looked up at Dean, stoic and serious, surrounded by those happy, peppy colors. He’d liked him almost instantly.

“What’s the flag for?” He’d asked, and Cas blinked before answering.

“It’s the pansexual pride flag. That’s my sexuality.” Cas said, carefully. Dean had never heard that term before. He asked what it was, setting his stuff down, and Cas explained. “Well, there’s gay, and bisexual, and pansexual is kind of like that except you don’t care about the gender of a person to be attracted to them. That’s what I identify as. I don’t like a preferred gender.”

“Oh, cool.” Dean had said, and Cas smiled, finally.

They were fast friends after that. Outside of their twosome, along came Meg and Charlie, who they met during freshman orientation. Meg was curly-haired and feisty, with a mouth without a filter and a wit as sharp as a tack. Charlie was red-haired and just as witty, her comebacks full of geek references and computer skills that continually impressed the hell out of all of them. Cas for the most part was quiet, until he and Meg started on each other, flirtatious smiles and a back and forth that put the rest of them to shame. He seemed to be an encyclopedia of knowledge, having an answer for everything anyone could throw at him. And Dean? He was good for a good time. He floated through the school with a string of flings, all of whom Cas would give an eyebrow raised to when Dean brought them back to their dorm room. On the slim chance that Cas actually approved of his date, he’d leave the room, rolling his eyes, but with a small smile on his face. And when Dean got his heart broken continually through those flings, Cas was always there for a listening ear and a shoulder to cry on.

So of course he’d immediately fucked that kind of friendship up.

He was sitting in his bed, eyes drooping as he fought to study for an exam, rereading the same sentence a hundred times without it sinking in. He was about to just shut his computer down and go to bed, when Cas and another guy came crashing through the door, hands on each other, lips attached, smiling and laughing. Dean was awake immediately, taking it all in. He felt his stomach in his chest as he watched his best friend moan into the guy’s mouth, press against his lean body, slide his hands up his shirt before the other guy noticed Dean sitting there, mouth open, watching them in shock.

“Castiel, darling, we have company,” he said, accent thick. Cas turned to face him, lips red and swollen, face flushed and pupils dilated.

“Dean,” he sighed. “I thought you had class?” He was out of breath, and visibly embarrassed. He motioned to the other guy and smiled. “This is Balthazar.” He said, chuckling. Dean frowned.

“Crowley cancelled again. Do you want me to leave?” Dean asked, eyebrows raised. Cas frowned and scratched his head.

“N-no, I… I guess not,” Cas said, his eyebrows furrowing. He turned back to Balthazar. “To be continued?” He whispered, and the guy was pulling him into a kiss.

“Are you sure you don’t want to come home with me?” He purred, and Dean rolled his eyes. He heard Cas whine before he pushed the guy away.

“Next time.” He promised, and Balthazar left without another word. When he heard the door close, Dean looked back up at Cas, who had his arms crossed and a glare on his face.

“What the hell was that?” He asked, Dean shrugged.

“I’m tired, dude. It’s like 10:00.” He said, and Cas rolled his eyes. “Can you like, warn a guy next time?”

“Oh, like you warn me? How many girls have you brought back and I’ve never said anything?”

“That’s… that’s different.” Dean said, squirming in his seat.

“Different? Are you _fucking_ kidding me.”

“It just is.” Dean said.

“Because it was me and another guy?” Cas questioned.

“Frankly, yeah.” Dean said, and Cas’ arms dropped to his side.

“Dean, you can’t seriously… do you…” Cas stopped mid-sentence. Dean snuck a look at Cas, and immediately regret pooled in his gut. Cas’ eyes were red with tears, and he was looking over at the wall where his flag was hanging. He was clearly resisting bursting out into tears, and Dean couldn’t do anything but sit and watch how he just destroyed his best friend. After a few minutes, Cas turned back to Dean, stone-faced and cold.

“I didn’t realize I was rooming with such a homophobe.” He said, emotionless. Dean felt his heart drop into his stomach and watched silently as Cas walked out, slamming the door behind him.

Dean didn’t sleep very well that night.

In the morning, he met up with Charlie and Meg at the Starbucks on campus and told them what happened, hoping to get their input.

“Dean, what the fuck is wrong with you?” Charlie said. Her face was upset and she seemed to curl into herself as she crossed her arms. “Are you a homophobe?”

“No!” He whispered, harshly. “You know me, Charlie. I love you and Dorothy and you know that.” Charlie nodded and shook herself out of it.

“Yeah, that’s true,” she said. “So why the hell did you do that to Cas last night?” She asked.

“Clear as day,” Meg said, slurping on her frappuchino. “He’s jealous.” Charlie smiled, a revelation, and nodded.

“Oh, oh yeah. Definitely jealousy.” She said, chuckling.

“Jealous of what?” Dean asked, confused. That Cas was getting more action than him?

“You fuckin’ donut,” Meg said, rolling her eyes. “You’re jealous of the dude he was with.” She said. Charlie nodded.

“She’s right. You weren’t upset about seeing Cas with _someone_. You were upset about seeing someone with _Cas_.” Charlie supplied.

“You seriously didn’t know that you’re in love with Clarence?” Meg said, laughing. “Jesus, Deano. You’re blind as you are stupid.”

“Be nice. He’s not stupid. Blind, sure.” Charlie turned to Dean. “Go apologize. Think about it, Dean.”

“Oh, come on. Seriously? Ariel, you’ve got to be kidding me. You’ve not noticed that all they do is stare into each other’s eyes and smile the entire time they’re together?”

“Yes, I’ve noticed, but Dean hasn’t.” Charlie said, and Dean leaned back into his chair.

“Holy shit,” he said. “Holy _shit_.”

They were right.

He walked back to his dorm room in a panic, finally coming to terms that he was, in fact, super into Cas. It explained everything. How every look from Cas made his stomach flip. How making Cas laugh was the highlight of his day. How every girl he met, he thought of Cas first; how the guilt poured in his stomach after he had the flings with them.

He walked into the dorm room, and watched Cas push clothes into a backpack.

“I’ll be out of here in a minute,” Cas said, softly. “I needed clothes.”

“Cas, wait. Let me… Can we talk?” Dean said, earnestly. Cas stopped, and turned to face him.

“What could we possibly need to talk about?” Dean looked at him, his heart beating in his throat. Cas’ eyes looked tired, the blue of his eyes duller than usual.

“I…” Dean started. “I wasn’t upset that you were kissing another guy because he’s a guy.” Dean said. Cas waited patiently for the other shoe to drop. “I think… I think I was upset because that other guy… that other guy wasn’t _me_.” Cas’ eyebrows shot up, and Dean shuffled between his feet nervously. “And, uh, I’d really like to kiss you if you’d let me.” He said, scratching the back of his head. Before he knew it, Cas was pressed against him, lips on his, fingers intertwining into Dean’s.

Dean smiled against Cas’ lips as he realized, truly, that yeah, Cas kissing guys wasn’t so bad as long as the guy was him.


	9. Meeting Online AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Dean,” Cas said, after they’d finished their coffee. “Would you be interested in coming home with me?” He asked, point blank. Dean’s mind went static before he heard himself say yes, without hesitation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i mean this is basically shameless porn so enjoy!!

It started off innocently enough, Dean setting up an online dating profile. He was 35, not exactly the young gun of a guy he used to be. He was fed up with the flings, the meaningless sex. He found himself wanting more than the faceless girls of his past. He wanted to settle down.

However, the online dating didn’t exactly turn out as planned. Sure, he’d met a few girls, but the dates always ended awkwardly, or with sex. Not that the sex was bad, or anything, but he’d been so eager to go away from the meaningless sex aspect of his life.

And then, he got a message from a guy on the dating site. Now, normally, Dean would have been frustrated as all hell to be approached by a guy on a dating site, but the guy looked normal enough, and when the message said simply, “I know your profile doesn’t say looking for m/m relationships, I would have regret not telling you how attractive I think you are. Please take this compliment as just that; a compliment. Have a nice day.”, he was finding himself responding.

And now, he’s sitting across from the guy in a café. On a… date. Or whatever. His name was Cas, and he was a study of mysteriousness. His eyes spoke volumes about him; blue as the sky, and intense. Focused. His jaw was defined, covered in two-day old stubble, and his lips were wrinkled. Dean found himself looking at them throughout their time together, wondering why at 35 he was now just interested in feeling how another man’s lips would feel against his.

“Dean,” Cas said, after they’d finished their coffee. “Would you be interested in coming home with me?” He asked, point blank. Dean’s mind went static before he heard himself say yes, without hesitation.

They’d driven to Cas’ house making small talk, nothing too heavy, but enough so that Dean would be distracted that he was going to a man’s house. Not a woman’s house. Not bringing a woman back home. A _man’s_ house. He felt himself panic, not knowing what to expect. Cas’ low voice soothed him, however, and his small smile was enough to keep him from doing something stupid, like throwing himself from the moving vehicle.

When they got to Cas’ house, however, Dean felt his palms clam up, and his heart rate spike. He chuckled nervously at everything Cas said, and he could tell his façade wasn’t fooling the guy.

“Dean, we don’t have to do anything. We can just sit on the couch. Watch a movie.” Cas said, calmly. He smiled warmly and Dean felt some of the tension leave his shoulders.

“It’s just…” Dean started. “I’ve…never been with a guy. You know. Ever.” He waited for Cas reaction, and smiled as Cas chuckled.

“I kind of figured,” Cas said. “Do you want to be with a guy?” He asked, and Dean felt his whole body shiver.

“Y-yes.” He admitted. He’d felt it the moment he’d stood in front of Cas. The way Cas grabbed his hand when they’d met. How his intense eyes had followed his every movement. He’d wanted to have that attention on him for the rest of his life. The way Cas made him feel naked in the middle of a café over coffee.

“We’ll take it slow,” Cas said, walking towards him. “Do you want me to take you back to the café?”

“No.” Dean said, a little too fast. But he didn’t. He wanted Cas’ hands on his body. He wanted to feel those plump lips all over him. He wanted those intense eyes to take him apart.

“Tell me where you want to start,” Cas said. “Do you want to talk some more?” Dean shook his head.

“I want… I want you to touch me.” He said. “But, I’m not ready for kissing. M-maybe just touch me over my clothes.” He nervously waited for Cas to say something, but all Cas did was come over to him, and grab his arm. He pulled Dean over to the couch, sat down with him. He rubbed Dean’s arm, gently, and Dean closed his eyes and tried not to let it show how much he was enjoying this. He loved the way Cas’ firm, strong hands felt on him, how powerful Cas felt. Cas’ hand trailed up his shoulder, touched the bare skin of his neck. Dean leaned into his touch, baring his neck. He tried to even his breathing as Cas scraped his fingernails through the short hairs on the back of his neck.

“You’re enjoying this.” Cas noted. Dean opened his eyes and watched Cas’ eyes on him, dilated and focused. He was enjoying this too. Cas’ other hand touched his knee, gently, and Cas’ eyes probed to see if it was okay. Dean nodded, and Cas’ hand became more daring, his thumb stroking against Dean’s inner thigh. He felt his own body reacting to Cas’ hands, felt himself growing harder as Cas’ hand traveled further up his thigh. Dean’s breathing grew shaky as he anticipated Cas’ hands to reach his hardening cock, but Cas, that damn tease, darted around it, his knowing smile knowing exactly what he was doing. When Cas’ hand finally brushed against his covered cock, Dean moaned and leaned forward, catching Cas’ lips between his.

“So good, Cas,” he said, and put his own hands on Cas’ thick thighs, moaning on Cas’ lips as he felt the muscles toned beneath his slacks.

“What now, Dean?” He asked, voice wracked with pleasure, and Dean let a shaky breath out before he answered.

“Undress me.” He said. Cas kissed him again, hands traveling up to the collar of Dean’s jacket. He pulled it off of him, slowly, chest pressed up against Dean’s as he struggled to keep kissing him while he took it off. He felt down the planes of Dean’s back as he searched for the hem of Dean’s shirt, and bit Dean’s lip gently before slowly peeling it off of him. Cas’ lips found his collarbone as soon as the shirt was off, and Dean moaned feeling Cas’ stubble against the soft flesh of his chest. Next, he made quick work of the belt, and pushed Dean back to a lie down on the couch as he trailed kisses down his chest, licked his nipples, dragged his lips down Dean’s stomach. He pulled Dean’s pants off, and stared down at the boxer-clad man hard as hell on his couch with awe. Like he was the one getting his mind blown here.

“Are you sure?” Cas asked, looking down at him, and Dean thumbed the elastic of his boxers before lifting his ass up and pulling them off himself. Cas’ eyes turned hungry as he watched him, naked.

“Now you,” Dean said, embarrassed. “Please.” He added. Cas smiled before he started unbuttoning his shirt, calm and collected. When his shirt was finally off, Cas watched Dean as he unbuttoned his pants, and shucked them off. Cas was just as hard as he was under his clothes. Muscular and tan, too. “I can’t believe you hide yourself under those clothes.” Dean breathed. Cas smirked, and pulled off his boxers, cock bobbing out, long and thick. Cas’ knee rested on the couch, and he watched Dean look him up and down.

“Dean, what do you want now?” Cas asked. Dean could think of eight _hundred_ ways to answer that question.

“Come here,” Dean said, instead. “Kiss me.” Cas leaned between Dean’s open thighs, his forearms holding him up. His lips grazed Dean’s gently, and Dean was very aware of his hard cock insistent on the inside of his thigh.

“We can stop,” Cas said, voice intoxicating. “If this is too fast for you.” Dean reached a shaky hand up and pulled Cas into a kiss, answering him the best way he could. Dean felt Cas press his weight into Dean’s body, his cock trapped between their two bodies, aching for release. Cas’ hand was steady on the underside of Dean’s thigh, his fingers digging into the bottom of his asscheek. Dean rolled his hips, experimentally, and groaned as Cas’ fingers spread him apart.

“Fuck.” Dean said, his face hot. Cas kissed him through it.

“You want me to fuck you,” Cas whispered against his lips. “Can I try something, instead?” Dean nodded. He whined as Cas took his hand off his thigh, and felt as Cas reached between them, and grabbed both of their cocks in his hand.

“Oh, Cas,” Dean said, feeling his gut pool with his impending orgasm. Cas kissed him, stroking them both simultaneously. Dean shook as he came, moaning Cas’ name muffled against his lips. Cas came shortly after, moaning Dean’s name.

Maybe online dating wasn’t so bad after all.


	10. Nerd/Jock AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Cas,” Dean said. “I’m so sorry –“
> 
> “Fuck your sorries.” Cas said, wiping his hand down his face before turning to face him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i hate high school au's because i'm an adult and i don't want to be writing underage shit it's weird and it makes me feel like a pedophile so this is another twisted au

Castiel shuffled the papers he needed to grade into an orderly pile on the top of his desk. Classes for the day were over, and he looked at his empty classroom, decorated with English posters that were probably identical to every other English classroom in history. He paid for them out of pocket, which he hated himself for, but with a budget almost nonexistent in their department, there was no avoiding that particular cost. Anything extra he could do was on his dime, and the administration was determining again (after weeks of petitioning) how the budget was going to go for the next few years.

He'd had the support of most of the departments in the high school, a lot of parents and students as well. Now, it was just a waiting game.

He’d hoped to have Dean with him, distracting him from the inevitable disappointment when the administration chose the money for another department, but he stood in his empty classroom, counting the minutes. Dean was the physical education teacher, and the coach of the softball team. He was fun to be around, and smart as hell. He had a way with the kids that most teachers envied, and everyone liked him. Castiel was lucky to call him his best friend.

Cas sat down and stared blankly at the words on the paper on top of the stack before a knock sounded at his classroom door. He stood up as the principal, Chuck Shurley, walked in, tie askew and a nervous pursed smile on his face.

“They didn’t give any money to the English department, did they.” Cas stated, and Chuck’s shoulders drooped.

“I’m sorry, Castiel. You did the best you could.” Chuck said, a small sad frown on his face. Cas nodded.

“Where did the brunt of it go this time?” He asked, leaning against his desk. Chuck sighed.

“Phys Ed.” Chuck said, and Cas felt the disappointment in his gut turn to anger. He clenched his jaw and set his glare to the ground, and listened as Chuck left the room, closing the door behind him. No wonder Dean hadn’t come to wait with him. He’d been celebrating his own private victory. He stood up, pinching the bridge of his nose, and turned around, grabbing his pencil holder and flinging it across the room. He rubbed his face with his hand and stood there, fuming. That’s how Dean found him when he walked in a minute later.

“Cas,” Dean said. “I’m so sorry –“

“Fuck your sorries.” Cas said, wiping his hand down his face before turning to face him. “Every other year the physical education department gets the brunt of the money. If not that then the football team. Or the wrestling team. It seems to me school has now become sports center U.S.A. instead of a public forum to teach kids how to read. How to write. To learn.” Cas said. Dean shook his head and held out his arms in surrender.

“I didn’t… I didn’t _do_ this, Cas. You can’t think I’d have anything to do with this after how hard we _fought_ –“

“My kids don’t have enough textbooks to have to take home with them. There aren’t enough copies of the reading curriculum to pass through a class so I have to pair them up with buddies. Everything I do for them comes out of my paycheck. I mean,” Cas stopped to laugh, a sad, harsh thing, even to his ears. “What the _fuck_ am I supposed to do here?”

“You think I’m happy about this?” Dean said, suddenly mad. “I didn’t ask for this.”

“Oh yeah? But you’re reaping the benefits of this.” Cas shot back, and Dean flinched backwards.

“Go fuck yourself, Cas.” Dean said, turning the to the door and slamming it on his way out.

They don’t speak for weeks.

In the break room on a busy Monday morning, he heard perky art teacher Becky Rosen gossiping. He tried to ignore it, but maybe she was too loud. Maybe he was trying to figure out what was going on in the school that he didn’t know. But he heard anyway.

“—And so all of the extra money went to the physical education department.” she said, voice angry. Cas found himself rolling his eyes, still miffed about the whole situation. “But,” she continued. “Apparently, when they told Dean, he spent like, half an hour trying to convince them to give it to the English department!” She giggled, excitement in her voice. Cas sat back in his seat and sighed, eyes wide. His stomach churned with guilt, and he found himself turning around and facing the gossiping goose herself.

“How do you know that?” He asked her, and she turned bright red before answering embarrassedly.

“Um,” she said, fumbling for words. “I, uh, heard him talking to his brother about it.” She said, shaking her head. “Not that I was like, stalking them or anything, you know. I’m not insane or a stalker or whatever.” She defended herself. Cas ignored her. He grabbed his coat from the back of his chair and walked out of the break room, and straight to the parking lot.

Surely, Dean was by the Impala. Dean stood against it, hands dug deep into the pockets of his leather jacket, breathing in the fresh air. Cas walked up to him, unassuming and quiet, and Dean opened his eyes to see him walking his way just before Cas got there. Dean looked at him, cold and angry, and deservedly so.

“You fought for my department.” Cas said, out of breath. Dean’s face softened, and he looked away, shuffling his weight onto his other foot.

“Well, of course I did. You put your whole life aside to get them to notice the English department, man. And what is the phys ed department gonna do with the money? Buy more balls?” Dean chuckled, still sounding upset.

“I’m sorry,” Cas said. “I should have known you’d never… You’d have never done that. And I was mad, and I shouldn’t have taken it out on you.” He apologized. Dean nodded his head.

“It’s okay, man. It’s good. We’re good.”

“We’re good.” Cas repeated, smiling. Dean smiled back, and Cas felt himself laughing nervously.

“You argued with them for half an hour?” He asked, and Dean scratched the back of his head.

“I may have told them we’d refuse the money if they didn’t give it to your department,” he said. “I mean, seriously, Cas. You’re the most dedicated teacher in this school. And you deserve that money. You deserve… you deserve more than what this shitty place can give you. And if I wasn’t so terrified about losing you… losing your friendship, I mean, I’d tell you to get out of here while you still can. Go someplace that deserves you, because, this place is never gonna change. But… I’d rather have you here –“ Dean’s rambling was abruptly stopped by Cas’ lips on his, solid and soft. When he pulled away, Dean’s eyes were glazed over, and there was a small smile on his face.

“I’m going to leave this school,” he said. “But I’m not leaving you.”


	11. Partners in Crime AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “We could have been arrested for public indecency, breaking and entering, murder, to name a few.” He continued, and Dean, once again, nodded. When they were finally out of the sight of the police, Cas grabbed Dean and pulled him close, kissing him deep and slow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> kind of went a different way with this but it is shmoopy porn so oh well
> 
> enjoy!

Dean huffed into Cas’ mouth, his lips dragging deliciously over Cas’, pressed uncomfortably on the wall, Cas’ body pressed hard against his. They’d just killed a nest of vamps, all holed away in the basement of an abandoned factory, and when one of the vamps stuck Cas’ neck with their fangs, and started draining the life out of him, Dean only saw white heat before he was slaughtering the monsters one by one, barely stopping to breathe – to think. He only saw Cas in front of him, Cas, _human_ , about to die, and that’s all that he needed to keep him going.

When he finally took off the head of the vamp killing Cas, all that rage, all that emotion that frothed at Dean’s surface finally took over. Furiously, he grabbed onto Cas’ trenchcoat lapels, and dragged him into a kiss. He was woozy at first, but Cas caught up quickly, and just as frantically grabbed onto Dean, smearing a spot of blood on his cheek as he deepened the kiss, pushing against him until Dean felt the wall, hard, behind him, ignoring the thud of his head against the brick as Cas pushed himself onto him, desperate and wanton.

Dean felt himself growing harder in the confines of his jeans; felt Cas just as hard, just as needy as he was for this. For this precipice of unresolved sexual tension they’d both tumbled over. He felt as Cas’ hand snaked down his back, grabbed his ass, and he moaned like a two-dollar whore as Cas rolled his hips against Dean’s. Dean’s hand scrambled between them to unbutton Cas’ offensive in-the-way pants, wanting to feel Cas’ skin on his. Cas got the picture quickly and did the same for Dean, unbuttoning his jeans and unzipping him before Dean’s clumsy, nervous fingers could do the same.

When Dean felt Cas’ hand wrap around his cock, his mind went static, and his fingers stalled. Cas kissed him through it, and when Dean’s brain finally came back to him, Cas had unbuttoned his own pants.

“In a hurry?” Dean asked, snarky, and swatted Cas’ hand away from his now unbuttoned pants before reaching into his flimsy boxers and wrapping his hand around Cas’ thick, hard cock. They stroked each other, hurried, their foreheads pressed against one another’s; panting into each other’s mouths, lips brushing enough to send sparks down into their guts.

Before either of them could come, police sirens sounded in the distance. Cas growled against Dean’s mouth, and Dean gasped his name as he spilled onto Cas’ hand, hot and sudden. Cas followed quickly after, biting Dean’s lip and quickly wiping Dean’s come off onto his own pant leg. Dean would have made a face if he hadn’t done the same directly after, quickly pulling up his pants and following Cas as he darted out of the side door of the basement.

“Someone must have heard a disturbance and called the cops,” Cas whispered, as they snuck out. Dean, still high from his orgasm, only nodded as he followed Cas’ lead. “We could have been arrested for public indecency, breaking and entering, murder, to name a few.” He continued, and Dean, once again, nodded. When they were finally out of the sight of the police, Cas grabbed Dean and pulled him close, kissing him deep and slow.

“You almost died,” Dean said, when they pulled apart. “Don’t do that again.” He said, and Cas pulled him into another kiss.

“Let’s go home and continue the celebration of life.” Cas said, smiling against Dean’s lips. Dean could do nothing more than smile right back.


	12. Writer/Reader AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I just wanted to ask what it was I did to make you pissed at me,” Dean said. “I told you how much I liked your writing, and how much Damon meant to me, and I just… don’t get it. What I did that got you so mad.” He shifted uncomfortably under Castiel’s probing eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> enjoy!

Dean stood impatiently in line, _Angels Run_ clutched in his sweaty hands. He’d pretend he wasn’t excited, but in front of him sat Castiel Novak, his favorite book author, and he was about to see him up close and personal. He was just as mesmerizing in person as on the picture on the inside of the book suggested – a little tired looking, rugged; with two-day old stubble and wrinkles around his eyes. His smile was breathtaking, the kind of smile that would knock you flat on your ass if you weren’t expecting it. His eyes were intense and sincere, and Dean was totally smitten.

He walked up to the table as the person in front of him walked away, and chuckled nervously as he handed the book over to his idol.

“H-hi,” Dean said. “My name is Dean.” He said, cursing himself almost instantly for how stupid he sounded. Castiel blinded him with a smile.

“Hello, Dean.” He said, and signed his book.

“I just… wanted to say how much I love your books. And, uh, how much you inspired me. Damon is my favorite character and seeing how much he’s overcome… it just… it means a lot to me. Personally.” Dean babbled. Castiel looked up at him, eyes sad, and his smile fell from his face in what seemed like slow motion.  

“Thank you.” He said, and looked away. Dean felt confusion flood his face as he recognized how insincere Castiel’s face was towards him. He almost asked what his problem was before Castiel’s dark haired, bored looking handler called “next”, and Dean was walking away, book signed by someone who had ultimately disappointed him.

Dean stood outside of the bookstore for the next few hours, trying to ignore the giggling and awestruck fans that left the store praising Castiel for his fantastic personality. He tried to not let it bother him, Castiel’s dejection of him, but he kept replaying the meeting over and over again, wondering what he’d said that Castiel found some fault with. He wanted to know what he did that got Cas so upset about, that he’d willingly disappoint a fan for thanking them for their work.

And that’s why Dean decided he was going to ask the guy himself.

Of course, when Castiel walked out of the bookstore, surrounded by two security guards and his handler, he began to rethink this decision. But not enough to stop him.

“Hey, Castiel. Can I have a moment of your time, please?” Dean asked, catching the four of them off guard. Before Castiel could respond, the two guards were nearly on him, and Castiel’s handler was calling for more security.

“Guys. Meg. It’s okay.” Castiel said, just as one of the guards grabbed him by his arm. Dean breathed a sigh of relief as the guard let go of him, and retreated to a safe distance where the three of them could watch Dean and Castiel talk and intervene if necessary. Castiel walked over to him, a trenchcoat thrown over his forearm. Dean shoved his hands into his pockets and waited for the guy to stand right in front of him before he began to speak.

“I just wanted to ask what it was I did to make you pissed at me,” Dean said. “I told you how much I liked your writing, and how much Damon meant to me, and I just… don’t get it. What I did that got you so mad.” He shifted uncomfortably under Castiel’s probing eyes.

“I’m not mad at you, Dean.” Castiel said, sighing. Dean looked up at him to access the truth of that statement, but Cas’ expressive eyes told all. “I’m mad at myself. At my publishers. My editors. These books… they’re not what I wanted. What I _wrote_. I had everything planned differently. Written differently. And then all of my writing got vetoed for being too controversial. Damon’s sexuality was erased. He and Camael had a very deep and complex relationship. A _romantic_ relationship.” Castiel explained. Dean felt his heart flip in his chest.

“I… I got that.” He said, smiling. “That’s why it was so personal to me. I thought I was projecting onto Damon, but I was right… I knew in my heart that he was struggling than more than saving the universe.” Dean smiled. “I came out, Cas. Because of Damon. Because of you.” Castiel’s shoulders squared as he smiled.

“That’s… that’s wonderful, Dean. I’m so happy for you.” Cas said. Dean scratched the back of his head, embarrassed.

“Thanks, man. You know, for everything. And, uh, I’m sorry for confronting you.”

“No, Dean. You had every right. I should have never acted that way towards you. It was unprofessional. And rude.” He added. Dean smiled, his heart much lighter.

“So, um, I’ll let you go or whatever,” Dean chuckled. “Your handler is getting pretty pissed over there. I’m pretty sure she hates me.” Dean snuck a look to the feisty looking brunette behind Cas, who was sending daggers his way. Cas chuckled and shook his head.

“She’s like that with everyone. Don’t take it too personally.” Cas sighed, and looked at Dean for a minute before speaking again. “Dean, may I take you out to dinner tonight?” He asked, and Dean felt his face heat up.

“Take _me_ out?”

“Yes.” Cas chuckled. Dean tried to stop the smile on his face from getting bigger.

“Like… a date?” He asked, ears burning red.

“Like a date.” Cas confirmed. Dean nodded and laughed nervously.

“Yeah, uh, yes,” Dean said. “Definitely.” When Cas’ blinding smile blew him away again, Dean decided he hadn’t been disappointed after all.


	13. Co-Stars AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Cas!” Dean interrupted. He nearly clapped his own hands over his ears. Or his hand over Cas’ mouth. “You’re not suggesting that we fuck each other on camera for $200. You’re not.” Dean laughed, erratically.
> 
> “No, of course not. That would warrant a lot more than $200 I would think. Probably at least $600 for each of us.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dean and Cas make a porno

Dean sat in his room, music blasting in his eardrums as he crapped out a ten-page paper he hoped was readable. Cas was down the hall; their shared apartment off campus was as shitty as could be, but it served their purposes. So long as they both paid their share of rent and utilities on time, nothing was too bad with the apartment they both couldn’t collectively ignore. Sure, the water never stayed warm for more than four minutes, and it was either way too hot or far too cold, but it was nice, the two of them living together. They made a good pair of roommates, never stepping on each other’s toes. It helped that they were best friends, as well, ever since elementary school.

They’d watched each other grow up, down the street from one another. They went to the same elementary school, middle school, were outcasts in high school together. And now, they were in college together. Living together. The perfect ideal for the two of them.

Dean worked off-campus, at a gas station, making minimum wage, and Cas worked at the library on campus. They both made enough to barely make ends meet, and while it was stressful, they never wanted for anything other than the bare necessities.

They were good together. They balanced each other out. Cas was logical, always thinking about the money and schedules and food for the week, and Dean was fun, always keeping each other in high spirits.

Dean saved his document the last time before the power went out, narrowly wiping his hard work completely off the map. He took the earbuds out of his ears and praised Jesus.

“Cas,” he called. “Is it raining? Why the hell’s the power off?” He pushed his chair back and walked down the hall, over to Cas’ room. Cas walked out, flashlight on his phone shining his way into the dark hallway.

“There must have been a blown fuse. We paid our electricity this month, right?” Cas asked, and Dean nodded.

“Yeah, I’m sure of it. I’ll call the landlord and see what’s up.” Dean said. He dialed Crowley’s number and put his phone on speaker, and waited for the bastard to answer.

“Hello, boys.” Hi smarmy voice sounded on the other end of the line.

“Yeah, Crowley. Our electricity just went out. Is there like, a blown fuse or something?” Dean asked.

“’Fraid not. See, it seems I’ve been under-charging you for electricity. So now, you two owe me $200 a month.” Crowley said, sounding bored. Dean’s jaw dropped.

“That’s… that’s over twice what we’re paying now.” Dean argued. “How the hell are we supposed to pay this?”

“You also owe me for the months I was under-charging.” Crowley added, sounding smug now.

“We’re college students, Crowley. We can’t afford this.” Cas said, sounding pained. Dean patted his shoulder.

“You’ll figure it out. You _are_ college students.” Crowley laughed, and then the phone went silent. He’d hung up on them.

“Fuck.” Dean said, slamming his phone down. His schoolwork was already suffering enough as it was, and now he’d have to basically all but quit school to repay Crowley the stupid electricity bill. They’d have to move out.

“We’re fucked,” Cas chimed in, unhelpfully. Dean rubbed his eyes, suddenly very tired.

“Let’s go to bed.” He said. “Figure out what we’ll do in the morning.” Cas nodded, and they said their goodnights before going to their separate bedrooms to toss and turn all night, trying to find a solution.

When they got up the next morning, bleary-eyed and without a plan, they headed their separate way, promising to get coffee with each other later on.

“I’ll ask my parents to send me the $100 dollars for this month but we’ve got a serious problem coming up with a solution for the last seven months we’ve lived here. How we’re gonna catch up with that is unthinkable to me right now.” Cas said before they headed to their classes that morning. Dean was barely listening, feeling awful that Cas would have to beg his parents for money.

“I’ll see you at 10. I’ll get Charlie to come with us. Maybe wundergirl will have a solution for us.” Dean said. He waved and walked to his class. Barely making it through ten minutes without thinking of a new way to make that kind of money. He could sell a kidney. Or just blood platelets. Maybe he could get a second job or start hustling pool. Or just rob a bank.

Dean only realized class was over when Charlie stood in front of him, snapping her fingers in front of his face. He came to almost instantly, staring up at Charlie with his eyebrows raised.

“Snap out of it Dean-o.” Charlie said. “Damn, you really need that coffee.”

They walked together to the café on campus, and Charlie made small-talk as they made the ten-minute walk. When they got there, Cas was already seated, coffee in hand, phone plugged into the wall. Charlie went to go schmooze her way into getting two free coffees from her girlfriend, Dorothy, who worked as a barista, while Dean went and sat with his roommate.

“What’s the word, Cas.” Dean said, not really asking. Cas shrugged, and ran a hand through his already messy hair. Charlie sat down next to them, bubbly as ever, and Cas dragged his hand down his face.

“I called my parents. They paid the rest of this month’s bill. And they offered to pay the rest but I told them no. And I don’t know why I told them no. Except that I do. I don’t want them to hold this over my head like they do with everything else. I’m sorry, Dean.” Cas said, visibly exhausted. Dean smiled.

“At least we’re going home to lights tonight,” Dean said, and patted his hand on the table. Cas smiled wearily back, and Charlie finally caught up.

“Crowley upped the electricity bill?” She asked. “That doucher!”

“Yeah,” Dean agreed, chuckling. “Tell us about it.”

“And we owe for the last seven months what he upped it to this month.” Cas said. “I’m still not even sure if that’s legal.”

“Too bad none of us are pre-law. We might actually have an answer for that.” Charlie said. “So how much do you owe? Roughly.”

“Around $700.” Dean answered, sighing. “I honestly don’t know how we’re gonna make it work. I considered robbing a bank already and it’s only been day one.” Cas laughed softly, shaking his head. Dean smiled, happy to be making his best friend laugh.

“You could do porn,” Charlie said. “I have a friend from back home who started doing webcam shows on XXXTube or something like that and he makes like $100 for a scene.”

“Charlie. Porn?” Cas screwed up his face, disgusted.

“What qualifies a scene, exactly? Are we talking about like full BDSM or like, self-flagellation?” Dean asked, laughing. Charlie rolled her eyes.

“No, dumbass. Like masturbation.”

“He makes $100 for a two minute jack?” Dean said, incredulous.

“It’s so romantic, the way things come out of your mouth,” Charlie said. “But yes, technically.”

“I came here to enjoy coffee in peace, thank you.” Cas said, eyes closed. Dean smiled at him and shook his head at Charlie.

“I’m pretty sure it’s a no on the porn. But thanks Charlie, for your fantastic ideas. You never disappoint.” Dean said sarcastically. Charlie flipped him off and chugged the rest of her coffee, standing up.

“I gotta go. I promised Dorothy some fun time before my next class, and from what I understand from her hand signals –“ They both looked over at Dorothy, standing across the room, come hither look in her eyes. “Her break is now. Bye boys.” Charlie ran off, tossing her coffee cup in the trash.

“Well, I’m gonna hit a bank before my next class,” Dean joked, grabbing his coffee. “See you at home, Cas.” He said, leaving his best friend with a thoughtful look on his face. Dean hoped he’d finally hit an idea in that big brain bank of his.

When he got home that night, Cas was seated in their kitchen, eating what Dean could only describe as egg fritos. Cas was never known for his great cooking, but this was a new low.

“Ew, dude. Corn chips and scrambled eggs?”

“It’s protein.” Cas defended. Dean shook his head and threw his bag on the floor.

“You’d starve to death alone.” Dean pulled out the bag of frozen chicken out of the freezer and threw it in a pot, and filled it with water. “At least have some sad boiled chicken. And some sad boiled green beans. And some sad –“

“I’d rather have my happy eggitos.” Cas said, a disgusted face thrown in Dean’s direction.

“Eggitos.”

“Eggitos, yes. Fritos and eggs. Eggitos.” Cas said, almost petulant enough that Dean half-expected him to stick out his tongue.

“Okay, dude,” Dean laughed. “Hey, did you think of a solution? I thought I saw your mind working a masterplan when I left for class earlier. It looked good.” Cas kept eating, and Dean leaned against the kitchen counter. “Cas?”

“I… yes. But you’re not going to like it. Or agree with it.” Cas said. He put his plate of eggitos down and folded his hands on the table. “$100 a scene sounds… like a miracle.” Dean gaped at him.

“Dude! We are _not_ doing porn! Either of us!” Dean said. His brain could hardly wrap around the idea that Cas was willing to fuck his fist for a measly hundred bucks.

“Well, see. Here’s the thing. And this is the part that you’re really not gonna like.” Cas warned. He fiddled his fingers before he spoke again. “If _one_ of us could make $100 in a scene, than _two_ of us could –“

“Cas!” Dean interrupted. He nearly clapped his own hands over his ears. Or his hand over Cas’ mouth. “You’re not suggesting that we _fuck_ each other on camera for $200. You’re not.” Dean laughed, erratically.

“No, of course not. That would warrant a lot more than $200 I would think. Probably at least $600 for each of us.”

“Cas, seriously. Are you taping me? Is this a joke? Is this going to America’s Funniest Home Videos?”

“At least… hear me out. Let’s look at the website Charlie was talking about and see if it’s even a viable option.”

“First of all, it’s not an option. We’re kids, this could ruin our lives. Secondly, I’ve known you since we were seven. We’re not watching porn together, let alone _doing_ porn together. And _third of all_ —“ Cas crossed his arms, and Dean stopped talking.

“He could sue us for the money. My parents are not helping us. We’re not robbing a bank. We should see if this is something that could actually _help_.” Cas said, eyes wide and pleading. Dean’s shoulders fell.

“Fine,” he said, defeated. “Fine.” So, with as much distaste as he could muster, Dean followed Cas up to his bedroom, and waited in agony for Cas to pull up the porn site. He wondered what misstep he took in his life to get him to this point, sitting on his best friend’s bed waiting for a porn site to load to see if they could make money off of fucking each other. Where did he go wrong, here?

“Okay, it’s up. And, there’s a lot… there is a _lot_ of porn.” Cas said, chuckling nervously. Dean wondered how much money he could get if he tossed himself in front of a moving car tomorrow. Hopefully it’d hit him hard enough to erase this memory. He watched in horror as Cas navigated the site, finding the “web cam” link and pressing it. On that page were thumbnail slideshows of amateur porn as it live-streamed. When Cas clicked on one of them, it asked for his credit card information.

“People literally pay to watch this guy jack himself off.” Dean said, shocked. “How much?”

“Uh… $.50 a person, apparently.”

“And how many people are watching him?”

“44.”

“That’s like $22. We could make more than that?” Dean asked, curiosity taking over. “Find one with two guys. See how much.” He said. Cas scrolled through the page, clicking on another livestream.

“Uh, this one is $2.50 a person. And there’s 82 viewers.”

“Holy _fuck_. That’s over $200. Those guys are making $200 right now.” Dean sighed, disbelief flooding his senses.

“So, you’ll consider it?” Cas asked.

“$200 in four minutes, Cas.” Dean breathed. “That’s more than a quarter of what we owe.”

“So…” Cas waited, patiently.

“Should we do it, like, now?” Dean asked. “Or does that seem too sudden?” Cas smiled and knocked his shoulder against Dean’s.

“No time like the present.” Cas said, and started making the profile for them. It gave Dean enough time to freak out about basically fucking his best friend. His palms got sweaty. He began to rethink his decision.

“Wait.” Dean said. “What if this ruins our friendship? What if we make this and then no one watches? And our faces are out there doing this for the public?” Dean panicked. “I mean… do we have a plan? Do we talk out what we’re gonna do the whole time or –“

“Dean,” Cas said, calmly. “It’s not going to ruin our friendship. And we’ll do what feels good. Or natural. It’ll be okay.” He said, placing a solid hand on Dean’s knee for a moment, before going back to setting up the webcam. Dean tried to even his breathing, and started thinking about what was about to happen. He was about to masturbate with Cas. Cas was going to masturbate with him. He was about to see Cas naked and Cas was about to see him naked. And hard. Oh, god. They were both gonna be hard. Were they gonna kiss? What if Cas wanted Dean to get him off?

“I can hear you overthinking this,” Cas said, chuckling. “I promise, it’ll be okay. It doesn’t have to mean anything more than a couple hundred bucks.” Cas said. “I’m almost finished. Try to keep your head from exploding.” Cas’ voice was low, and soothing, and Dean stared at the back of his head and tried stubbornly to keep from thinking about what was going to happen. But again, his thoughts wandered, and he found himself getting hard from the thought of people watching him fuck himself. Having an audience pay to see him get off. Maybe this could be fun. Cas turned around, smiling.

“You’re done?” Dean asked, feeling his face flush.

“Once I push start, we’re live.” Cas said, smiling.

“Do… do we take off our clothes now?”

“Mm. Let’s do that for the camera too. Get a little time for people to start coming in before we start the good stuff.” Cas decided. Dean’s eyes glazed over. The good stuff. He found himself wanting Cas to push the damn button and get it started already.

“I’m ready,” Dean said, breathing deeply, and Cas smiled. “I’m ready.”

“Okay. Here we go.” Cas said, and pushed the start button. He walked over next to Dean and sat down, and Dean looked up at him nervously before Cas was leaning in, kissing him tentatively. Dean moaned into it, surprised at the feeling of Cas’ soft lips on his. He’d always seemed to have the rougher looking type of lips, but they were plush, and Dean didn’t think twice before he was deepening it. Cas was a good kisser. He sucked on the bottom of Dean’s lip, licked over the wound gently before devouring his lips completely. Dean followed his lead, grasping on to Cas’ shirt for dear life.

When Cas tugged at the hem of his tee shirt, Dean broke apart and let Cas undress him, feeling Cas’ eyes skate over his bare flesh, hungry, before tearing off his own shirt, and diving in for another kiss. Dean dragged his fingers down Cas’ toned chest, down the rolls on his stomach, and into the wiry pubic hair above Cas’ jeans. He moaned against Dean’s mouth, and Dean stopped to unbutton his jeans before shoving them off half-hazardly, kicking them off and noticing Cas’ black-blown pupils as he noticed how hard Dean was.

“So good.” Cas said, voice fucked to hell, and he heard himself whine as Cas sucked a mark into his neck, snaking out of his own jeans. “So fucking sexy.” He said again, pulling his own hard cock out of his boxers. Dean felt himself high on euphoria. Cas wanted this too.

“Fuck.” He laughed, licking into Cas’ mouth, and shoving his boxers down past his knees. They pooled around his ankles and he felt Cas’ hand grip his thigh, possessive.

“Lick my hand,” Cas said, breathless. “Lick it.” Dean pulled away from Cas’ lips to lick and suck Cas’ fingers, his palm, not caring how much of a whore he looked like. Cas’ eyes were half-lidded, and his breathing was shallow, watching Dean suck on his fingers. He wrapped his wet hand around Dean’s cock, and Dean nearly came from the contact alone. This was so hot, Cas on him, stroking him, kissing his lips, his cheeks, up the side of his face, whispering praises in his ear.

He busied himself licking his own hand, getting it nice and wet, making eye contact with Cas and making it as provocative as possible before he was wrapping his own hand around Cas’ cock, shaking with the intensity of it. Cas kissed him again, languidly, slow, and deep. His hand was stroking a smooth rhythm on Dean’s cock, and Dean was light-headed with it, huffing into Cas’ mouth, babbling incoherently. It only egged Cas on, trying to make this good for Dean.

“So good for me,” Cas said against his lips, and Dean’s toes curled as he came, moaning muffled against Cas’ lips. He felt Cas’ release on his hand soon after, and Cas kissed Dean once more before going over to the camera and turning it off. He smiled as he walked back over to Dean.

“That was… something.” Dean said, breathing heavily. Cas hummed thoughtfully before kissing him again. Dean pushed into it, smiling.

“Cameras are off.” Dean said, and Cas pulled away. He looked down at Dean, covered in his own come, his chest splotchy red and sweaty.

“Should I stop?” Cas asked, bold, and Dean shook his head.

“Never stop.” Dean said, pulling Cas down on top of him. “So good, Cas.” He whispered, and Cas smiled as he kissed Dean again, slowly and gently.

“We had 61 viewers,” Cas said. “At $2.50 a pop. Do you wanna do the math or should I tell you?”

“Best $150 earned in my life,” Dean said, sincerely. “Let’s up the ante next time.”

“I’d love to see you on your knees,” Cas said. “The way you use your tongue…” He trailed off. Dean felt his ears redden. He couldn’t believe he almost passed up on doing porn with his best friend.


End file.
